UNEXPECTED LOVE
by xXCaitieCat
Summary: when has the all too familiar emotion love ever made sense? well Mitchie finds out all about it in this oneshot XD dont worry its better then the summary...I hope lol XD PLZ R


**ok this is random but I felt the need and the random inspiration for a oneshot all about the wonderful, awful, unpredictable emotion that is called LOVE... please R&R and tell me if I should keep writting oneshots they are quite fun to do but if you think I should just stick to stories tell me XD it wont stop me from writting oneshots but I would like to know anyways XD but please R&R**

**P.S. sorry for all the _flashbacks_ you are about to experience XD enjoy**

* * *

**Unexpected**

Doesn't love just SUCK! It never works the way you want. It is Always very unpredictable and turns up in the wierdest, wildest most complicating forms, Like best friends for instance.

and if you were totally oblivious to that last sentence, yes I am in love with my best friend.

It started when we were first met, at the age of 10

**------------------------------------------------------LOVE------------------------------------------------------**

_**flashback**_

"aaaaagghhh!" I screamed, as someone pushed me into the large pile of leaves I spent the previous 4 hours raking up.

"hahaha that looked like fun!" a tall, dark haired boy, probably a couple of years older than me said, before jumping into the pile of leaves after me. I have never seen him before, he must be our new neighbour.

"I'm sorry about my brother, I may be the youngest but I'm more mature than, him." Another boy said, falling into the leaves as well. He looked a lot like the older one, but he had floppy, dark curly hair, the kind that screams at you to play with. I'm guessing he was my age.

"Its ok, seeing that massive pile I probably would have pushed someone in it my self! haha" the first boy apologised helping me up. When our eyes met and our hands touched I felt an immediate connection.

_**end flashback**_

**__**

**------------------------------------------------------LOVE------------------------------------------------------**

so that was how it started. When I met my two bestest best friends, there names were Shane and Nate Grey. The name Grey sound familiar? Hmm? Well yes they are the now famous band "Connect 3". Yes I am best friends with the members of connect 3 and, sadly I am in love with one of them. After that first encounter I kept seeing more and more of the grey boys, all three of them. Nate, Shane, Jason and I were insepperable for a LONG time. But Shane and Nate were and will always be my best friends, they were the ones there for the ups and the downs. Like this one time…

**------------------------------------------------------LOVE------------------------------------------------------**

_**Flashback**_

"hey, hey whats wrong?!?" Shane said climbing up into my tree house to where I was sitting crying my eyes out. I didn't answer him, I couldn't even face him with out more tears spillingo ut. I was so upset. I was 13 years old and I had never had my first kiss or boyfriend and the one guy I have ever truly loved was sitting right before me but he didn't feel the same way.

"whats wrong? Whats wrong?!? I saw you making out with that skank!" I cried maybe a little bit too loud judging by how he winced.

"why would that make you upset? You don't like me that way so I decided to move on" move on? What was he talking about.

"What do you mean move on? Of course I like you it has been so blatantly obvious for the past 2 years but you just kept having girlfriend after girlfriend and it hurt each time you called me your little sister and everytime you asked me for 'girl-advice' " I said, while the tears slowed.

"Mitchie, I have been in love with you since I pushed you in that pile of leaves. The only reason I dated those other girls was because I thought you didnt like me and I was lonely and I tried to see if I could get a rise out of you, to see if you did actually like me. but you never did so I thought you didn't like me that way-" I cut off his rambling with my lips. Oh my god did I just do that. oh well I will worry about that later but man was it amazing. Who ever said you feel fireworks, was an understatement.

"um-uh-I-uh-I didn't umm sorry" I said starting to cry again as I made a break for the door. How could I be so stupid he wasn't even kissing me back. I was just about to shut the door to the tree hosue when Shane grabed my arm and pulled me back in for another amazing kiss.

"Mitchie. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"yes! Shane I will!" I cried flinging myself back into his arms.

_**End Flashback**_

**------------------------------------------------------LOVE------------------------------------------------------**

So you see, I was lucky enough to have my first kiss with my first ever boyfriend that I loved. But first and foremost he was my best friend along with Nate. Nate was Always there for me he was so much more than a brother to me.

**------------------------------------------------------LOVE------------------------------------------------------**

_**Flashback**_

"Nate how could Shane do that to me?!?" I cried into Nates shoulder, drenching his shirt. Shane and I had been dating for almost 3 years now and this was my 16 birthday and I caught him making out with Taylor Swift (A/N I know they're not dating …anymore… lol but she was the first chick to come to mind lol).

"Mitchie. Look. I can't do this anymore. Shane is my brother but I can't keep doing this for you. You come crying to me about Shane almost every month because he keeps doing something wrong, but every time you just go back to him. Shane doesn't deserve you someone as great as you Mitchie." Nate said before he kissed my cheek and walked out of my bedroom leaving me there alone. I let the tears fall but surprisingly there weren't that many. I new Nate was right, I can't keep getting hurt. But something inside me kept my feelings all muddled. All I wanted was for Nate to be sitting here with me just holding me while I cried but I drove him away. Why. Well. Because I am in love my bestfriend.

"Mitchie babe I'm sorry, we're leaving for our first world wide tour tomorrow, but I know how you really feel about me, even if you don't want to admit it and It kills me to see it and I'm sorry that I have been compensating that by hurting you in return, I know its wrong but I still love you and I always will but I can't keep hurting you like this and I'm sorry, but I will always be your best friend but we can't hurt each other anymore" Shane said with full sincerity showing in his deep brown eyes. I hugged him and whispered in his ear "thankyou shane" I said before running up to my room before he could see the tears.

_**End flashback**_

**------------------------------------------------------LOVE------------------------------------------------------**

And now here I am waiting for my best friends to come back from there world wide tour. Its has been 6 months since that talk with shane, I haven't talked to either of my best friends since that day and I have been really depressed since then. I really needed to talk to my best friend. I really needed to apologise to the love of my life.

**------------------------------------------------------LOVE------------------------------------------------------**

_***knock knock***_

...I guess my best friend is here...

...wish me luck…

**------------------------------------------------------LOVE------------------------------------------------------**

"look. I'm sorry, truly sorry, I never meant to cause you pain, I never realised what I was doing was causing you pain, please just tell me how to repay it to you? and get you to forgive me and take me back" I pleaded as my bestfriend embraced me in a hug.

"Its ok Mitch I forgive you, I love you as I said I always have always will, just tell me you love me too." My best friend said.

"yes I love you, I always have and always will love you Nate" I said before he pulled me into the greatest kiss of my life! The fireworks with shane were nothing compared to this it was like the fireworks were going off in my heart shooting through my vains. I realised that yea I am in love with my best friend always have, always will be. I told you, love comes in the most unexpected ways.

**------------------------------------------------------UNEXPECTED LOVE------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

**So how was that?!? please R&R and sorry for all the flashbacks remeber I'm still very new to this whole "writting" gig lol XD so please tell me if you enjoyed it or hated anything just give me SOMe sort of feedback XD **

**R&R**

**TTFN**

**~KT~**


End file.
